The Other Side Of Me
by Ruby Red1
Summary: Yami feels lost and hopeless, who better to help him with someone who knows the feeling.Seto Kiba. SetoYami YugiOC Ryou Bakura Joey
1. i walk

The other side of me  
Hi, it's ruby.... this is my first yugi-oh fic. I love the show...  
The night was dark, black, velvet.  
  
Yugi was sleeping the sleep of the dead, the good the pure.  
  
Yami had never felt good or pure really as for dead....  
  
He wondered if this was to be his fate living in another's body, another's life.  
  
Yugi was so good and kind; he would happily share his life with his sprit friend.  
  
It was Yami who questioned the value of such a life. He had been a king, a leader, someone to fight the darkness, someone who mattered.  
  
Now he was nothing but a ghost, who helped a boy win a card game.  
  
A feeling of despair washed over him.  
  
He felt like he living on someone else's time.  
  
He had nothing to call his own, it was all Yugi's. He was useless.  
  
The feeling of being adrift didn't let up. So with Yugi sleeping soundly. Yami came out took over their body and went for a walk....  
The City at 3 am was not the safest place.  
  
However after having handled dragons, black maigk, soul stealers and Yugi's really bad taste in music  
  
(Yugi had cried for DAYS on britnny's behalf when she and Justin had broken up) the idea of being mugged was almost funny.  
  
Yami walked lost in his mind tugging on the millennium puzzle.  
  
The night was warm and quiet.  
  
Remembering other warm nights he wondered down to the riverside.  
  
This river was nothing like HIS River The Nile but it would do.  
  
On the beach he sat down and pulled off his black converse sneakers, unzipped and yanked off his black jeans and slid out of his shirt.  
  
The only things he was wearing were the puzzle and his boxers as he walked down to the water.  
  
As he did he almost tripped over a pile of clothes, they were all blue and covered it all was a big blue overcoat.  
  
Whoever had also had his idea must have gone nude there was a pair of blue boxers in the pile.  
  
Yami shrugged and ran down to and then into the water.  
  
For a moment he felt better.  
  
He lay on his back floating in the water.  
  
Then his head hit something.  
  
He gasped and stood up.  
  
It was just a piece of driftwood.  
  
"After all this and some wood scared me." He muttered to himself, laughing a bit.  
  
"Well Yugi," a voice came from behind him. "You and the plank are mental equals so that stands to reason."  
  
Yami spun around and found Seto Kaiba staring at him.  
  
"Kaiba shut up."  
  
"That the best you can do?"  
  
"Leave me alone"  
  
Yami turned to go when quick as a snake Kaiba grabbed his wrist.  
  
Rage bubbled up; the brat was just as impudent as he had been 5,ooo years ago.  
  
"Let." "Me." "Be"  
  
His voice was low and deadly.  
  
"I know who are... who you were...who you will be..."  
  
Yami looked at his rival (not that word came close to being all that seto was to him, this boy who pushed him to be his best.)  
  
"Damm you and your riddles Amon-"  
  
He stopped haveing just called Seto by his old name.  
  
"I know about you Yami but that's not your name, your names was- is Rames."  
  
The word echoed in his mind, his blood, and his soul.  
  
"Why are you telling me all this- how do you know it anyway?"  
  
Kaiba shook wet brown bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"Come to my house at 2 am tomorrow and I will tell you all I know."  
  
With that the blue eyed dragon master walked away not seeming to care he was naked.  
Seto heard the voice as soon he was getting dressed.  
  
//Seto, did you have to be so MEAN? //  
  
Kaiba looked at his light side, who of course looked just like him, expect his eyes were wide and sweet.  
  
Where as Kaiba's eyes were often narrowed in a look of anger, contempt, or single-mindedness, sometimes all 3.  
  
/What did I do to get stuck with you? /  
  
//You took a millennium item//  
  
// I think the question here is what sin am I paying for that I stuck with you// Amon joked  
  
/Yeah well.../  
  
Seto slung his arm around his hikrai, who brushed fingers in the yami boy's brown hair.  
  
/It was be mean or just grab him, pick him up, and fuck him silly/  
  
//Seto, don't curse//  
  
/Do you think he will come?/  
  
//you know as well or better even then I do that he can NEVER back down//  
  
//He will be there//  
/Are you ok? /  
  
/You have been quiet all day. /  
  
//Like I'm always such a talker //  
  
/you know what I mean / Yugi sighed.  
  
//I know little one and I'm fine//  
  
Yami felt a sharp pain; there had been a time when he would have never dreamed of lying to his light.  
  
That time had passed.  
  
Soon Yugi was in his spongebob jammies sleeping peacefully.  
  
Yami slipped out and dressed.  
  
He ran all the way to Kaiba's mansion his heart pounding sneakers slapping the pavement.  
  
When he got there this was a note stuck on the door.  
  
It read  
  
Come in- There is a lift in the back of the main hall take it to the 5th floor Then wait in my chambers  
  
Yami walked into the main hall, got in the lift and pressed the 5th floor button.  
  
When he got there he gasped.  
  
It looked just like the chambers of his high priest 5,000 years ago.  
  
The wall were black marble with many dragons on them and there were carving of god and goddess all over the other side of the wall.  
  
Hera, Loki, Mordread, Shiva.  
  
White dragons, gold ones, screaming ones, fire blowing ones.  
  
Large lamps glowed with coal in them doing little to make any light.  
  
A stone desk sat to one side.  
  
In the middle of the room was an immense bed made from the richest deepest wood.  
  
It had four posters; there were silk curtain hanging down and what looked like a sea of blankets and pillows.  
  
Yami felt out of place and worried.  
  
He shifted his feet and hoped he had not put his light in any danger coming here.  
  
A low smokey male voice came from his left.  
  
"Hello, Rames."  
  
That name spoken that way he broke out in shivers.  
  
He had not felt this way in 3 months not since he had beat down that soul stealing motherfucker who shall remain nameless but being around amon- seto had always made him feel insane.  
  
Said boy walked out of the shadows. He was wearing from fitting light blue jeans, navy blue sneakers and a white tee that read, "I fucked your boyfriend."  
  
Seto stretched as he did his shirt slid up to show off his lean flat stomach, smooth hips and a fine dusting of light brown hairs that led down from his navel.  
  
"I just saw The Vines and The Exies."  
  
Yami's eyes lit up.  
  
"I love them."  
  
"I found out they were going to at CBGB'S so I grabbed Mokuba and we went to New York City."  
  
"You should have seen him kick ass in the mosh pit it was funny."  
  
"You let a 8 year old in a mosh pit?"  
  
"You wouldn't say that if you saw him."  
  
"He was kicking ass on kids 3 times his size."  
  
"It was funny till that guy made me pay for mok busting his nose."  
  
"It was a good night."  
  
Yami must have had a look odd his on face because Seto said  
  
"What you thought the cold calm Kaiba was the only side of me?"  
  
He beckoned to Yami  
  
"Come over here."  
  
He almost growled  
  
"I want you to see this."  
  
OK that's the Kaiba I know and am wary of, who was that boy who talked with ease and grinned at me?  
  
He walked over to were the taller boy was by his desk.  
  
On it was the Millennium Eye and box of bleach.  
  
"I will tell how I got this, if you bleach my hair."  
  
"Sure."  
Don't own yugi oh or sponge bob Do own Amon  
It occurred to me that if Yami were like waist deep in the water, then seto would be All flopping about.... floppy bits...drools... "The other side of me" is from the trust company song "downfall" I don't like song fic... but I like to use lyrics and quotes in my tiles... I can't draw for the LIFE of me (not realism anyway) so if some one would like to do amon (Seto's hikrai) or seto in the pinked out outfit With blond hair... I would love it!!!! As for Amon we get to him later... Cap 3 maybe I like reviews all in my whole fanfic life I have gotten like 12 all together for 5 different stories, so I would really love and read Anything anyone has to say.... and I would respond. If you gotten this far thank you and may the goddess go with on the paths that run. And the vines and the exies are real bands the both rock the exies new video can be found on wccy.com, the vines just about anywhere there's kind of getting big. One more thing. I love jou (Joey) and seto fic... however i think it gets too sappy... They fight this is what they do and i love would like to see a seto/Joey were they still fight. They just fuck too If anyone would like to do that.... i would love him or her always 


	2. not that weak

Not so weak  
Seto Kaiba it was a name many knew.  
  
A name many wished they had never heard.  
  
This feared man-child; this demon in a blue overcoat was sitting limp and docile as Yami wrapped his head in a paper bag.  
  
"The bleach needs to get warm."  
  
Seto nodded.  
  
"So here i am...walking alone."  
  
"Oh wow seto alone?"  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"I'm too much for a virgin like you."  
  
"And what makes you think I'm a virgin?"  
  
Yami snorted.  
  
"You are."  
  
"Shut up or i wont tell you the fucking story."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Seto was annoyed, how did Yami know that?  
  
Was it stamped on his forehead Seto Kaiba loser 17-year-old virgin?  
  
He had never even been kissed.  
  
He twisted around to look at Yami.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Yami smiled "i just guessed."  
  
Seto tried not to scream.  
  
"So i guess you just thought no one would ever like me-  
  
"Weren't you telling me a story?'  
  
"Ryou came up to me shoved it in my hand said "Oh, dear bakura's utterly mad can you keep this?"  
  
Seto stood up "Or think i was cute or whatever?"  
  
Yami seemed to be mocking him.  
  
The other boy dint even look at him as he said "Just leave."  
Yami walked home totally lost.  
  
He had felt something between him and Seto.  
  
He thought he had anyway.... then he had flipped out.  
  
Ten-pound Belgian waffle flip- flipped out  
  
He guessed that he had touched on a sore issue about seto being a virgin.  
  
To be honest it turned him on.  
  
His hands made fists and he beat them on his head.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"He is my enemy always and forever my.... enemy.... then why do i remember falling into his eyes so long ago?'  
  
Yugi's house loomed, and he was alone alone alone.....just like always.  
"Big brother?"  
  
Mokuba stood at the door looking worried and messy.  
  
"I had that dream again."  
  
Seto turned to him.  
  
"The one were I died?"  
  
The child nodded crying a little  
  
"Come here, moc."  
  
The raven hair boy ran over to brother and into his open arms.  
  
Seto held him tightly, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Mokuba "Will you sing that song?"  
  
Seto smiled  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Mom's song?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Child hood living is easy to do  
  
The things you wanted I bought them for you  
  
Graceless lady  
  
You know who I am  
  
You know I can't let you slide out my hands  
  
And Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
  
Wild wild horses couldn't drag me away  
  
I watched u suffer and dull aching pain  
  
Now you decided to show me the same  
  
No sweeping exit off the stage raise could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind  
  
Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
  
Wild horse we'll ride then someday  
  
Wild horses couldn't drag me way  
  
I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie  
  
I have my reasons  
  
But I don't have much time  
  
Faith has been broken tears must be cried  
  
Wild horse couldn't drag me away  
  
Wild wild horses we'll ride them someday  
  
Wild horses ..couldn't drag me away  
  
Mokuba smiled at his brother.  
  
He knew most of the world thought of him as cold.  
  
He knew better, that was why he loved him so.  
  
Seto held him so tight he knew nothing would ever dare hurt him.  
  
Soon he was asleep.  
  
Seto watched as his little brother feel asleep.  
  
He felt like Mokuba loved him too much sometimes  
  
He was all to the boy.  
  
Being, as most of the time he hated himself he dint like that.  
  
"Seto?" a soft voice in his head asked  
  
"Amon, hello."  
  
"What happened to you head?"  
  
"Oh I dyed it."  
  
"Huh.. what happened with Yami?'  
  
Seto looked trapped.  
  
"Not a thing."  
  
Amon sighed  
  
"He does care for you.I know it."  
  
"Well I'm glad someone does." Seto said sharply  
  
Then he rolled over and went to sleep.  
Yugi was walking down by the river.  
  
It had been an odd day.  
  
Yami had not gone to school.  
  
When yugi tried to put on the puzzle he felt a hand on his arm.  
  
"Yugi can you go without me?"  
  
"Yami why?"  
  
Yugi saw something in his dark's eyes, something he had seen only one time.  
  
Fear, the only other time he had seen that was when Yami thought that he would lose in dualist kingdom.  
  
"Yami are you ok?"  
  
"Yes I am I just don't want to go."  
  
"Well I need you-" his words were cut off as yami's hand dug into his arm.  
  
"I cant!"  
  
Then the sprit disappeared into the puzzle.  
  
All that day he could think of nothing but what was making Yami act this way.  
  
For some time he had noticed how sad his dark was.  
  
Not wanting to go right home he had wandered over to the river.  
  
Sitting on the sand dressed all in black was a young tall boy, as he got closer he realized it was Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Seto?'  
  
The boy looked up at him, it was then that yugi could see the subtle ways he differed from seto, his face was rounder his eyes wider and they were the palest sky blue instead of the rich bruise color of Seto's.  
  
"W-who are you?" Yugi asked backing away and falling over into the sand.  
  
Amon got up and held out his hand to yugi, the smaller boy took it and Amon helped him up.  
  
"Seto is my yami...you must be Yugi."  
  
"Seto is a dark?" Yugi asked lost  
  
"Yes it's rare but it happens."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Amon smiled at Yugi.  
  
"I think that our Yamis could be good for each other, I think this time we can end the cycle."  
  
Yugi blinked "What cycle?"  
  
Amon smiled sadly.  
  
"It is not my place to tell you Rames must on his own."  
  
"Rames?"  
  
"Yami's past name."  
  
Amon paced a bit on the sand.  
  
"We need a way to get them together.but in away where they are not so uncomfortable."  
  
Yugi's eyes lit up.  
  
"I know!"  
  
"We can have a party!"  
  
Amon smiled.  
  
"I think that works."  
  
Then he tossed his arms around Yugi.  
  
"It does work!!"  
  
Yugi stiffened he had never been pressed to someone like this; he could feel Amon's warm arms about him.  
  
Amon pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry I barely know you.it's just-"  
  
Yugi smiled a little warily "That's ok."  
  
"So a party huh?"  
  
Yugi grinned, "Yeah you bring food or a toy or something."  
  
"I can get everyone to come you just get Seto there."  
  
3 days later.  
  
Seto asked again. "Why are we going to Yugi's again?"  
  
Amon kicked the ground.  
  
"I forgot your book over there."  
  
Seto ran a hand in his blonde hair it was hanging in his eyes, between that and his ripped jeans, white tank top and flannel shirt he looked like Kurt cobain.  
  
They got to Yugi's door knocked on it.  
  
Yugi opened it.  
  
"Come on in."  
  
They did right into a party.  
  
"Amon!" Seto growled, "You tricked me!"  
  
The sprit smiled sweetly  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
Seto saw across the room the one person he dint want to see.  
  
Yami.  
  
"Oh gods." 


	3. tonight, tonight

Tonight, Tonight

Seto sighed as took stock of his place at the moment. The last place he really wanted to be right now was Yugi's party but Amon _curse_ him had gotten him there and he was dammed if he could think of a way out gracefully. So here he was sitting next to Joey fucking wheeler of all people as they all played spin the bottle. It was no mistake that he sat next to Wheeler however, that way there was no way he would have kiss him. Thank god.

Yami sat next to Yugi across from Seto and Amon. Mai was to the left with Ryou and Bakura next to her. Tea kept giggling about how many guys there where. She seemed to like the idea of Yami and Ryou she kept dropping hints.

Yami reached over and spun the bottle it pointed to Joey who flushed beet red. Yami got on his hands and keens and slowly crawled over to Joey.

Yami took Joey's face in his hands and looked into his eyes. "Eeeep." Joey said. Yami kissed him lightly on the cheek and sat down looking at Seto the whole time. "Well puppy looks like Yami thinks you might piddle on the rug if he makes you his pet."

Seto sneered. Mai raised an eyebrow.

"How out of the loop _are_ you Seto?" She smiled lazily. "Joey has a master and a rug to piddle on." She shot a look at Ryou who was blushing and Bakura who was smirking. Bakura grinned wickedly. "Yes I and Ryou went to the pound one day and he was just looking so...cute." "We got this dog collar and-" "Kura!"

Joey yelled. "Sorry puppy, don't want Seto to know you getting some from me and my light?" "Could it be..." Bakura's eyes glinted dangerously as he put a finger on his chin.

"You never got over that huge crush you had on him?"

Joey got up and ran out of the room leaving Seto staring after him. Ryou ran after him but not before he said to Bakura.

"I told you not to!" "Do you have to ruin everything?"

That made Kura stomp off as well but in a different direction. Tea went after _him._ Mai sighed. "Wow, drama...I think I'm go."

"Sorry guys." She got up and left after hugging Yugi and telling Amon it was nice to meet him.

That left Seto Yami Yugi and Amon alone. Yugi sighed.

"I'm gonna go check on Joey..." "Amon want to come?"

Amon nodded.

Yugi and Amon left the room leaving Yami and Seto alone.

When they where behind the wall safely out of view but could hear everything, they paused Yugi leaning on the wall.

"The last few days have been hard for me." Amon confessed. "Yeah...?"

Yugi asked

"Why?" "I wanted to see you again but I knew Seto would rip me a new...well...you know if I did."

Yugi smiled shyly. "I was thinking about you allot of the time too. "Yugi?' "Yes...Amon?" "Do you...ummm..."

"Do I?" "Have a girlfriend?"

"No..."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No..."

"May I ask you one more thing?"

"Ok..." "Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"After we get Seto and Yami settled?"

Yugi smiled sweetly. "I tought you would never ask."

"Speaking of Seto and Yami do you think they bought it?"

"Oh, yeah." Yugi snickered. "I can't believe everyone did so well I would have tought Joey was really mad at Bakura."

Amon rolled his eyes.

"I think he is, I don't think Kura stuck to the script knowing him."

"Good point." Amon peered around the corner. "Let's go we don't want them to find us."

Yugi nodded and they went upstairs to go check on Ryou and Joey.

Seto sighed and sifted in place. Yami yawned. "I'm bored." Seto complained.

"Me too." Seto smiled slyly at Yami.

"Truth or dare?" Yami laughed.

"You can't be serious."

"I am, pick one." "Fine...truth."

"When was the last time you kissed someone you liked?"

"That would have to be last year at Bakura's annual Get-drunk-get-naked-and-make-out-with-someone-you-don't-know Four of July party."

"Why am I never asked to come to these things?" Seto asked indigently

"He did ask you, you never got back to him."

Seto tought for a while. "Oh, yeah."

"So who was it that you kissed?"

"Your one question is up." Yami said.

"My turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." "Hmmm..."

Yami walked away to the kitchen and came back with some rum.

"Take a shot with no chaser."

Seto just grabbed the bottle and took a slug.

His face barely changed but Yami knew that it must burn, it was 75 proof.

"You have a good poker face Seto." "You better fucking believe it."

Seto said calmly. "So...truth or dare Yami?"

"Hmmm...Dare." "Ok..._you _take a shot."

Yami took a slightly bigger shot than Seto had, just to show him who was boss.

Seto grinned.

"Ok...so ask me." "Truth or dare Seto?"

"Truth." Yami licked his lips.

"Why did you freak out the last time I was over your place?"

Seto grabbed the rum and took a swig. "Well...I am as you many noticed...I am basically coldest person but under it I want..." "I just use that to cover up..." "Shit." He stopped talking.

Yami snatched the bottle back from Seto. "Go on." "You started this." Yami pulled himself up into the couch and sat on it cross-legged. He drank deeply. Seto sighed.

"No, I just can't answer." Yami shrugged. "Fine, I'll tell you something."

"I feel useless and out of place in this new world."

"I would never say this if I wasn't a little drunk."

"But I want something to matter...I want to find my place."

Yami looked at Seto dead on. "I want...to..." "Yes?" Seto asked softly.

"You want to?"

Yami moved off the couch in one fluid movement and sat on his heels in front of Seto.

He looked into his eyes deeply.

"Oh fuck it" Yami muttered and kissed Seto on the lips feather soft giving him more them ample time to back out somehow. But Seto didn't want to back out. He kissed Yami back exploring the other's mouth while inwardly cheering. Seto's hands roamed at once shy and eager over Yami's body, in his hair, over his face. Yami pulled back at last to breathe.

His hair was mussed and his lips a bit swollen his eyes glazed over. Seto could not help but smirk; after all _he_ had done this to Mr. Composure. Yami spoke first.

"Did that just happen?"

"It did." Seto said keeping his face still.

"Did you like it?"

"I didn't _dislike _it." Inside he kicked himself, even a little bit drunk and having been kissed by the guy he wanted he _still _could not just come out with anything!

Yami echoed his thoughts. "Well welcome to the island of the honest man." He said rolling his eyes. "Does Joey really have a thing for me?" Seto said abruptly trying to get off the subject of kissing and honesty.

Yami blinked. "He did...might still a bit, but he is truly in love with Bakura and Ryou."

"But then as I'm sure you know half the people I know would kill for a chance at Seto's Wild Ride." "Huh?" Seto asked blankly "You can not be that dense..." Seto growled at Yami who scowled back mockingly. "Yeah...Hmm...Bakura said something about how he would ride you like a pony, Ryou said you have lovely eyes in Ryou that mean he wants to suck your cock." Seto nearly jumped at the mere tought. "Tea said once after one too many Bloody Marys that 'Seto must be really packing in the pants to be that cocky' and who know if she meant the pun and Yugi is drooling over your Hikari."

Seto tried to keep the shock off his face.

"Then why did no one ever tried to...approach me?" He demanded.

Yami laughed out loud. "Because you're fucking scary Seto, in so many ways I can't even list them all." Seto fiddled with his hair.

"Am I that scary?" "Yeah...you are."

Yami moved back over the sit next to him.

"But...I like scary things..." He looked into Seto's eyes

"Have I said too much?" Seto shook his head.

"No..." Seto pulled Yami into his lap Yami straddling him his keens on the sides of Seto's legs.

Yami looked down at Seto who at last snaked his hand around Yami head and kissed him hard. Yami just moaned into Seto's mouth and wiggled his on his lap. Seto moved his mouth to Yami's neck biting a bit. Then they heard a voice.

"Umm...Seto?" Amon was standing behind them with Yugi, Ryou, and Joey in tow.

"Yes?" Seto growled glaring his trademarked 'I-am-Seto-Kiba-and-you-will-all-die-for-getting-in-way-of-what-I-want' Death glare. Ryou blushed. "Well, Amon said we needed to tell you it was getting late and that Mockuba will be wanting his goodnight tuck in soon." "Right Amon?" Ryou nudged Amon's ribs.

"Yup." Amon said nodding. Seto sighed. "Yami?" Yami had buried his head in Seto's shoulder and seemed unwilling to look up at the crowd that was standing around them.

"Yes Seto?" He muttered trying not to simply get up and run everyone off, with a large stick. "I seem to need to go..." "You seem to." Yami murmured back.

"So...you need to stand up and let me go..." Seto said softly.

"But...tomorrow..." Yes...?" Yami breathed

"I am coming over in my limo I am picking you up and we are going to have the best first date in the history of first dates."

Yami nodded. "I will be waiting." "Six ok?" "Sure." Yami stood up and glared at the people staring at them.

Seto walked out slowly with Amon trailing after him.

Seto shut the door behind them.

Amon smiled at him.

"You got made out with!" He slung an arm around Seto.

"And I got a date!" Amon sang out. "So did I." Seto smiled smugly.

"Cool." They walked home together in comfortable silence.


End file.
